Into Space
by Angel of Pandemonium
Summary: i am so sorry, i suck at summeries... but please, please, PLEASE give it a chance... Rated for sexual contact in later chapters and languige.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the disclaimer. Ryt-'nd-Run13 does. I just really like it :

Disclaimer:

Dis- (prefix) /means not, the opposite or negation

Claim- (verb) / to own

Er- (suffix) / I don't know what its for.

_**Chapter 1**_

It has been three years since Nigel Uno- also known as Numbuh 1- was sent to space to fight the intergalactic war against adult tyranny. Nigel Uno, now known as leader of sector G-V, has been promoted to honorary teen operative of the Galactic Kids Next Door.

Rachel McKenzie, supreme leader of the Teens Next Door has been searching for information about Numbuh 1 since she had discovered his disappearance from his sector during the last C.A.K.E. operation, about the time of her little brother's decommissioning. (although, contrary to Supreme Leader, Abigail Lincoln- A.K.A Numbuh 5,- thought, he had been recommissioned as a TND operative. She found out later- when _she _got into the TND.)

It was when she became a TND operative that she found out what had become of the bald boy that she had stupidly fallen in love with. When Abby gave her the glasses that Numbuh 1 always wore. Abby told her exactly what had happened on that fateful day.

And she had been desperately trying to find him since that day. To the point that her two best friends- and fellow operatives, Numbuhs 86 and 60, A.K.A Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovski were starting to notice that something was up.

"Rachel, are you okay?" fanny had asked her one day.

"No, Fanny, I'm not."

That effectively ended that conversation. As it did when Patton asked the same thing. Still, desperation did not always pay.

'_This_,' she thought grimly, '_is one of those times…_'

She was face to face with her little brother, Harvey McKenzie. He did not look happy.

"Rachel Terrell McKenzie, what the _**HELL**_ do you think you're doing? Launching yourself into outer space for that ingrate? _**ALONE?"**_

Ahh, so _that _was it…

"No, Harvey. I'm not going alone. In fact, you and the rest of your sector are coming, too. As well as sector S, the remainder sector V, Numbuh 60, Numbuh 86, numbuh 860, and Numbuh 35." she stated calmly.

All of whom- besides sector W- had already started getting ready for the mission ahead of them.

"All for Numbuh 1? Jesus, Rach! If I didn't know better-"

She cut him off. "My _**BOSS**_, who by the way is the _**HIGHER**_ power, _**TOLD**_ me to go find him, and the little voice in the back of my mind is telling me that if I don't, something bad is going to happen." she snapped, half lying, praying to god that he wouldn't call her bluff.

"Bull _SHIT, _Rach! You are the _**SUPREME LEADER**_! No one is higher up than you! Not in _THIS_ world."

'_Damn him_,' she thought. '_Damn him to __**HELL**_.'

"Yes, well, as you said, I am the supreme leader. So get your sector ready to go. I have a bad feeling that Numbuh 1 is in trouble. We're going." she snapped

She watched her brother walk away mumbling darkly under his breath.

If not for the fact that she actually had that horrible feeling that something bad was going to happen to him, she would have been laughing her butt off. Not that she had really laughed in three years…

_**Fanny Fulbright**_

They all knew that Rachel had fallen in love with the boy, but still…_ THEY _were all were going on an intergalactic mission (that might just be their last mission ever) to _FIND_ the boy? Yeah, maybe she had the freaky gut- feeling that something was going wrong herself, but…. Well, that only worked with Patton. she don't know why, it just did.

Speaking of Patton…

"_**Hey, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go, and Rach wanted us there by 6:00." **_the voice came from the ever present pouch that she wore on her hip. From her walky- talky. She knew from the sound that it was Patton. He was probably at the docking level of the moon base

"Yes, Numbuh 60. I'm ready. I'll be right there." she answered.

She was extremely nervous about going on this mission. Stuck on a ship with (sixteen other operatives including) Patton… for an indefinite amount of time… yeah. That was a scary prospect…

…stuck alone… on a ship… with Patton…

Someone kill her now.

_**Patton Drilovski**_

'Ugh,' he thought. 'Stuck on a ship with HER!' Fanny was not a person he wanted to be stuck with on a ship in outer space indefinitely with- but not for the reasons that one would think. Thank god that his sister, Maria, A.K.A Numbuh 680, was coming too. Granted, she was his half- sister… but still. She wouldn't let him loose his head over the beautiful red haired, Irish girl. But then again, maybe not. The ship was huge, and they would all have different jobs on it… he hoped he wasn't anywhere Near the red- head

"Patton, are you okay?" speaking of the devil, here she was.

"I'm okay, thanks, Maria." I said with a half- hearted grin.

Of course, the girl saw right through that look.

"Mmm, Hmm… right. Anyway, you should probably call 86. Make sure she's ready. I gotta go." Maria drawled. "Oh, and TRY to control yourself around her, huh? I really don't wanna walk in on anything on the ship that shouldn't be seen by a newly turned thirteen- year- old's eyes, okay?"

"Ha, ha, Maria. Very funny." he replied dryly, as he took his walky- talkie out.

**Sector S**

_**Numbuh 23, Virginia Simms**_

Why would Numbuh 362 need a candy- bomb- maker on board the mission. Ginny understood the need for her younger twin cousins, Numbuhs 1700 and 1701, but her? No. Speaking of her cousins, Jazzmine walked in her room.

"Everything okay, sis? You look confused." she asked.

"I'm fine, why?" she asked

"Er, well, I heard that Bartie Stork was coming too, and I thought that…" she trailed off, looking at her oldest cousin.

"What?" she yelped. She hadn't known that the boy who had saved her hind end during the disastrous sleepover with numbuh 86.

"Yup," Terry said, walking in.

'_Great. Just great.' _she thought.

"Well, are you all packed?" she asked. "We need to get going…"

"We're all ready." both girls replied.

"Just let me go get Terry." Jazz said.

Ginny nodded.

_**Sector V**_

_**Abigail Lincoln, numbuh 5**_

Well, that was it, all of the rest of the bags had been neatly packed. Abby just hoped that some other kids would take on the adults with the all of the closest teams gone. Not that it mattered, because with numbuh 1 gone, it really didn't matter. They had been failing all of their missions sorely. It was kind of pathetic.

"Numbuh 2, are we ready?" the half French girl asked calmly.

"Yeppers," the aviator- who had thinned out greatly over the years- replied

"Right, then, Sector V, Move out!" she yelled as her team boarded the cool buss.

This was gonna be a LONG mission.

_**(A.N) I didn't want to do Harvey's point of view. This is gonna be a chapter story, and it's definitely taking a while to write. Hope you like the first chapter though. I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Sector W, on board the ship, Harvey McKenzie, numbuh 363**_

He couldn't believe it. His sister, the strongest person that he knew… reduced to this… to looking throughout outer space just to find a boy like him… Harvey didn't know what to think. It was confusing and irking at the same time. Why would she do it was the question.

"H- numbuh 363, are you okay?" Sonya Davis, numbuh 83 asked from behind him.

"Yeah, dude, you okay? You're spacing more than Shawnie does." Patrick Fulbright, aka numbuh 85 added.

"I'm just fine." Harvey muttered.

"We'd better get going, 363. Your sister's gonna kill us if we don't get a move on…" Shawnie Fulbright, numbuh 87 drawled.

Lee Jonson, numbuh 84 shuddered. "Not fun…" he mumbled.

"Well, let's get going then, guys!" Harvey ordered.

_**Moon Base**_

_**Bartie Stork, numbuh 35**_

He didn't know what he was going on this mission for. All he knew was that when 362 ordered you to accompany her on a mission, you went, no questions asked. He didn't have much to pack. Not at all. His dad wouldn't miss him at all, nor would his mom. Neather of them noticed his existence anyway… both were drunks and in depression. He had nothing to loose and everything to gain… including a girlfriend, and he had his eye on the most perfect girl in the world.. At leas to him. Her name was Virginia and all he knew about her was what he had learned from other operatives. She was a tomboy, and the leading specialist in the KND for making candy bombs. He had once saved the girl from an idiotic teen ninja when they were in the KND. Yeah, his line when he did that was pretty bad… but hey, can you blame a guy for trying? No.

"You ready, 35?" asked the supreme leader herself.

"Yes, ma'am." he replied.

"Then lets get a move on, the others are waiting."

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the far reaches of the Galaxy**

_**Nigel Uno, honorary Teen Galactic member Numbuh 1**_

He was in serious trouble. He was also stranded.

"Crap!" he hissed. This was Not going according to the plan. His teammates were in the coustidy of the intergalactic adults and needed help. The problem was, he was captured as well and was in a high- security cell.

"So, Mr. Uno, Care to tell us what we need to know, or shall we torture it out of you?" his captor sniggered gleefully.

" Never." he snarled

The mysterious figure laughed.

"Have it your way…"

Nigel screamed in pain.

**Back on the Moon Base**

_**Spaceship Docks, Terrenda Jacobs, numbuh 1700**_

"is the ship ready, numbuh 1700?" Rachel asked the head 2X4 mechanic calmly.

"yes, sir, she's as ready as she's gonna get." The girl replied.

"Well, let's get boarded up, people!" Rachel's yell was heard through out the base.

This was it, Terry thought. This was the day that she would finally get away. Terry was exited. Jazzmine wasn't. Terry could see it in her sister's face. Jazz was terrified. They might not make it back. Terry knew that all too well.

"Where the HELL is sector W?" numbuh 362 snarled

"Relax, Rach, we're right here!" Harvey McKenzie, numbuh 363 called as he and the rest of sector W stepped off of their C.O.O.B.U.S.S.

Terry's heart started racing about a kagillian miles per second.

Harvey McKenzie was NOT supposed to be on this mission- or any mission that she was on. This was bad.

"Crap," she hissed , climbing onto the ship to make a last minuet adjustment to it's engine- as slowly as she could. She didn't want to deal with this today…

"Crap." she said again.

She could have sworn that she heard him laughing…

"jackass."

_**Jazzmine Jacobs, numbuh 1701, still at moon base. **_

Jazz watched as her twin sister ran into the space ship that she had been working on.

'Wonder what's up with her…' she thought. Until she caught sight of _**him**_… Patrick Fulbright. Numbuh 85. This was so not happening.

Quickly she averted her eyes to the boy standing next to him and nearly started laughing. Harvey McKenzie was there too. And he WAS laughing. Then, her eyes went to the supreme leader and saw that she had been joined with numbuh 10- Eva Roberts, and numbuh 74.239, Gabriel Rowdowski who had appeared out of thin air to join them.

"Okay, everyone, we all know why we're going on this mission. Thing is," 362 called, "We've also gotta keep in contact with moon base in case anything goes wrong.

Our Communications spatiality, numbuh 1701 will be in charge of all correspondence matters. Our moon base contacts will be numbuhs 74.239 and 10. From there, we can contact our families only. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded or mumbled their yes.

"Good, well, uh all aboard, I guess."

Terry came out.

"Everything's in working order and running smoothly, sir." she reported, missing a spot of oil on her face with the hanky that she always carried around with her.

_**Sonya Davis, numbuh 83, aboard the ship.**_

This mission was gonna be tough. She was scared to death, inwardly whimpering, wishing that someone could (or would) hold her close in comfort, because she knew that space was a big, dark empty void of nothingness.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel T. McKenzie, the former most supreme leader of the KND, now the leader of the TND shuddered. And Sonya got the bad feeling that something big was gonna happen…

…And that something was far from good…

_**Well, chapter 2 is finally up. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews. And I'll post 'Bet' soon. I'm still in the process of writing that on. A.O.P is out! Thank you and good night!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Rachel T McKenzie**_

As everyone gathered in the ship's meeting room, Rachel stood at the front of the room.

"All we're waiting for is Numbuh infinity to show up…. We need directions to the galactic KND's headquarters." She stated with that air of authority that she had mastered at the age of six.

Fanny grinned, knowing that the tone. Patton sniggered behind her.

Rachel turned to Terenda Jacobs. "Terry, exactly _how _technologically advanced is this ship?"

Terry grinned. "Ah, well, with the help of Numbuh two, Numbuh seventy-four point two thirty nine, and Numbuh seventeen-oh- one, we've got the ship about twenty years more advanced than our usual tech." then, she frowned. "Or maybe it's forty years ahead… I don't exactly know, but once we get to the GKND base, I'll have a pretty good idea, though. We're probably thousands of years behind their tech." her large brown eyes went even wider at the prospect and the excitement in her chocolate orbs made her sister raise her eyebrows.

Rachel rolled her eyes- right over to Harvey, and noted with surprise that her younger, neat freak brother (who still had issues with people touching him) had his eyes trained on the small brunette girl with and intensity to rival the arguments between her two best friends.

Rachel hid a smile as Numbuh infinity walked in. "Sir? Numbuh seventy- four point two thirty nine told me that you wanted to see me?"

Rachel sighed. "You may notice that we're on a spaceship, first, Numbuh infinity. Do you know why that is?" she stated quietly

The boy grinned. "I have a slight idea, sir. You are going after Numbuh one, aren't you?"

Rachel nodded in response.

"We need to know if anyone has heard from him in the GKND base. We need to know where to find the headquarters, as well, so I would be grateful if you stayed on board as our guide."

The other teen sighed. "Shoulda seen this one coming…." He mumbled, before addressing the supreme leader of the TND again. He took a deep breath and snatched his sunglasses of f his nose, and wiped them clean on his shirt.

"The supreme galactic leader for the GT&KND sent Numbuh one and his galactic squadron on a mission in the far reaches of the galaxy, and up until five earth months ago, he had been giving us regular reports through transmissions. At first we thought that he had gotten out of reach for our satellites to send the reports, until we found out that he went missing somewhere in the Lynx galaxy. That particular galaxy is in fact in reach of our sensors." He told the group. Then he looked at the supreme leader.

"Sir, I must warn you of the perils of going out of this universe. If the GT&KND find us to be a threat, they will destroy us- and ask questions later."

Terry spoke up "Numbuh infinity, I hardly think that they will consider us a threat, this ship- as I just told the supreme leader is probably about one hundred years behind the tech at the GT&KND. That should save us from being blown up. Don't you think?"

The dark skinned teen blinked and then laughed. "Good point, ma'am." Then, turning back to the supreme leader, sighed. "Though she has a valid point, that's only one problem; this is the problem that we have been struggling for most of our lives against."

Once again, Terry answered the African American. "I do have a cloaking device. It has the capabilities of turning the ship invisible and untraceable to anything we've got on earth, and if we can get to the headquarters, Numbuh two and I can refine it." She smiled at the operative.

"Very well, I will accompany you to the GT&KND headquarters. As a _guide_ only."

Rachel sighed. "Thank you, Numbuh infinity. We are grateful for your help."

She exited the room.

"All of you might want to get to your positions; we need to take off soon. And I need to contact the KND."

_**Hoagie Gilligan**_

He had always been the pilot- in the KND, the TND and now, going into space to look for his best friend. Abby had been right, though, about one thing in particular. This was going to be about a million times harder than a coolbus, and Terry couldn't help him, seeing as she would be in the engine room making sure that everything there was running smoothly.

This was why she had wanted his help in building the thing in the first place, to help him figure out how to fly the thing. He was grateful for that.

"Hey, man, you alright?" Wally had caught up to him before he left. "You look pale. Or, paler than usual…"

Hoagie snorted. "Says the blond who's had a tan all his life. Compared to you, everyone's pale… except maybe Numbuh 60…."

Wally let out a snigger. "True…. Very true, I'm not denying it."

Hoagie rolled his eyes. "If we had coordinates, I could put this thing on auto pilot… but noooooooo, Mr. I- have- to- keep- everything-a- secret-even-though-I'm-taking-you-there won't tell me." He muttered, annoyance seeping into his tone.

Again, the blond aussie laughed. "So sorry. Well, see ya later, dude."

He walked ahead of the brunette.

"Dude, so am I…" Hoagie muttered, sitting down in the pilot's seat.

Rachel looked up, and then she sent a transmission to the engine room. Grease covered, Numbuh 1700 looked up from the engine that she had been tuning up to see the blond girl waiting.

"Yeah? What's up, sir?"

"When are we going to be ready to go, Terry?" The blond asked.

"In about two minutes… I want to finish up here real quick…." She started tinkering with the engine "aaaand… now. You can fire engines when ready, captain." She grinned like a lunatic and laughed.

Sometimes, Hoagie worried about the small brunette.

No one else he knew was anywhere near as crazy… unless you counted Fanny.

And he did not.

The controls of the ship were like game console controllers. A joystick for the actual flight steering, and actually, it was game console controllers…. Huh, go figure…. For the weapons, shielding and ect. This thing was off the hook.

At least for Hoagie it was. He really didn't care about anyone else's opinion….

Unless it was Abby, he actually did care what she thought.

_**AOP**_

_**Finally.. I AM ALIVE! Sorry for the wait, but I had a total writer's block…. Which I ate by the way. (It was chocolate) anyway, I need a name for my spaceship in the story. And here's the voting list:**_

_**ZERO**_

_**ZEPHYRE**_

_**ORION**_

_**GALILEO**_

_**I'll take the tally's and go from there. BYE BYE**_


End file.
